


Прекрасные принцессы и верные рыцари

by Sailor_Lucky



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Gen, Smarm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Lucky/pseuds/Sailor_Lucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Детские мечты, навеянные сказками, порой могу привести к самым невероятным событиям. Особенно, если вы — прекрасная принцесса, и вам для полного счастья необходимы принц и верный рыцарь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прекрасные принцессы и верные рыцари

**Author's Note:**

> Не совсем привычный взгляд на отношения трёх Героев Копья: Лораны, Стурма и Таниса. Вполне возможен ООС Лораны и Стурма.

_Полетела душа через край напролет,_  
 _Говорят, хороша царевна живет._  
 _Над землей не спеша мимо туч, мимо бед_  
 _Полетела душа за нею на свет_  
(Дмитрий Колдун «Царевна») 

Далёкое эльфийское королевство Квалинести всегда славилось своими чудесами. Среди людей гуляли легенды о прекрасных юных эльфийских девах, танцующих на ветру удивительные танцы. Многие мечтали хотя бы одним глазком увидеть эльфийку, чтобы узнать, правда ли это.  
Но эльфийский народ был гордым до высокомерия и ревностно охранял свои границы. Гостями могли стать разве что искусные кузнецы, происходившие из гномьего народа. Однако и им редко когда удавалось пообщаться с эльфийскими девушками. Что уж говорить о принцессах!  
Честь лицезреть красоту королевских дочерей выпадала лишь редким посольствам, наносившим дипломатические визиты Беседующему-с-Солнцем. Семья правителя в полном составе присутствовала на торжественных приёмах, проводимых для почетных гостей.  
После посещения эльфийских балов послы других рас превозносили эльфийских принцесс и рассказывали о небывалом сиянии, окружавшем девушек. Послушать их, послы видели полубогинь, не меньше.  
Маленькая Лорана обещала вырасти и превзойти своей красотой многих когда-либо живших эльфийских наследниц. Грациозная, с густыми золотистыми волосами, умная, живая и непосредственная, она была всеобщей любимицей. Её баловали близкие, обожали поданные и боготворили восторженные поэты. Любое желание Лораны исполнялось, братья готовы были носить её на руках, а всегда суровый отец никогда не ругал за проказы и детские шалости.  
Он даже позволил ей дружить с Танталасом, незаконнорождённым сыном жены своего брата. Бедняжку изнасиловал человек, и её единственный ребёнок был плодом этого чудовищного поступка. Мальчик рос замкнутым и недоверчивым, словно заранее отгораживаясь от не принимавшего его мира.  
Но вот, что странно, Лоране он пришёлся по душе. Привыкшая к эльфийским утонченным юношам, она находила Танталаса необычным и загадочным. Он был так не похож на других, так искренен.  
Лорана и Танталас любили, прихватив с собой младшего брата принцессы – Гилтанаса, подшучивать над старшим сыном правителя – Портиосом. Особенно во время званого ужина в честь приезда какой-нибудь делегации, встреча которой поручалась старшенькому.  
Обычно их проказы заключались в том, чтобы подсунуть в тарелку послов мерзкое насекомое, ещё шевелившее ножками. А потом с улыбками наблюдать за красным от возмущения Портиосом и визжащим гостем.  
– Лорана, зачем вы с братом подкинули жука в тарелку посла? – сокрушался потом отец. – Нельзя так поступать, ты же принцесса.  
– Но папочка, мы тут совершенно не причём, – отнекивалась проказница. – Жук сам туда заполз.  
После такого правитель вздыхал и отправлял дочь к матери. Девочку никогда не наказывали, а если кому и перепадало за такие проказы, то Гилтанасу или Танталасу. Даже если главным вдохновителем была Лорана.  
«Хорошо всё же быть принцессой. Вырастать совершенно не хочется», – думала Лорана перед сном и сладко засыпала. Ей снились невероятные передряги, в которые она обязательно когда-нибудь попадет. А спасать её будет Танталас.  
Потому что у каждой принцессы должен быть свой принц! Мама говорила, замуж нужно выходить исключительно за принцев, чтобы потом служить им надеждой и опорой. А подвиги ради принцесс пусть совершают рыцари. Зачем они ещё нужны, как не для этого?  
И если принц был найден, то с рыцарями дело обстояло сложнее. Они в эльфийском королевстве как-то не водились. Такая вопиющая несправедливость сильно удручала Лорану.  
– Мамочка, какая же я принцесса, если у меня нет верного рыцаря? – сокрушалась она.  
– Милая, а чем тебе Танталас не подходит? – улыбалась мама. – Вполне себе верный рыцарь.  
– Какой же он рыцарь, когда он принц?! – удивлялась Лорана. – Нет, мне обязательно нужно найти рыцаря. Пусть он меня защищает.  
– А как же Танталас? – уточняла королева.  
– Пусть он и Танталаса защищает, – подумав, соглашалась девочка. – Иначе я не буду его любить!  
Мама ласково обнимала дочку и обещала, что она обязательно встретит своего рыцаря. Просто он ещё не подрос, ему нужно дать немного времени.  
– Ладно, – милостиво кивала Лорана. – Пусть подрастёт! Я подожду!

Далёкая страна суровых рыцарей Соламния всегда славилась своими воинами. Ходили слухи о невероятной доблести тамошних юношей, готовых сражаться с любым злом. Однако лишь немногие специально приезжали на рыцарские турниры, чтобы узнать, правда ли это.  
Гордый до высокомерия соламнийский народ подчёркнуто вежливо относился к любым расам. За исключением разве что минотавров. Но почетными гостями могли стать лишь искусные кузнецы-гномы, чьи доспехи и оружие славились по всему Кринну. Остальных принимали со скрывавшейся за вежливыми манерами надменностью.  
Честь присутствовать на рыцарских турнирах выпадала нечастым посольствам других рас, изредка наносившим визиты вежливости самым могущественным соламнийским государям. Семьи государей в полном составе присутствовали на балах и состязаниях, устраиваемых в честь почетных гостей.  
Покинув Соламнию, представители других рас с уважением вспоминали о воинском искусстве рыцарей и не понимали, почему рыцари вели себя столь равнодушно к бедам других после Катаклизма. Послушать рассказчиков, они видели легендарного героя Хуму, не меньше.  
Маленький Стурм обещал вырасти и превзойти воинскими умениями своих знаменитых предков. За исключением, пожалуй, лишь Бертила Светлого Меча, знаменитого героя древности, чье имя почиталось в Соламнии наравне с Хумой и Винасом Соламнусом. Умный, не по годам серьезный паренек, Стурм с детства тянулся к воинскому искусству. Родители, суровые соламнийцы, души в нём не чаяли, хотя старались лишний раз не баловать. Не принято было. Мальчику предстояло достойно продолжить знаменитую династию, и вести себя он должен был подобающе.  
Родители не позволяли ему дружить с детьми своих подданных, считая их не ровней сыну. А ближайшие соседи жили довольно далеко и навещали родовой замок Светлых Мечей раз в полгода, не чаще. Сыновья же лучшего друга отца – Гунтара Ут-Вистана – хоть и являлись ровесниками Стурма, жили с родителями на далеком острове Санкристе. Так что приезжали они еще реже.  
Наставниками будущего рыцаря были суровые воины, не расположенные к сентиментальным разговорам и детским проказам. Стурм рос послушным ребенком, и даже мысли о каких-то там шалостях не допускал. Он искренне не понимал, почему другие дети убегают из дома и бродят непонятно где. И не потому, что это было для него неприемлемо, просто никто не позволил бы наследнику соламнийского лорда вести себя неподобающим образом.  
– Стурм, как прошли твои сегодняшние занятия? – спрашивал вечером отец.  
– Хорошо, мы проходили историю соламнийских твердынь, – рассказывал мальчик.  
– Молодец! – хвалил рыцарь. – Подобные знания всегда пригодятся, сынок.  
После такой похвалы Стурм улыбался и с удвоенным рвением принимался штудировать нудные книги и слушать наставления учителей.  
«Хорошо все же быть рыцарем. Вот вырасту и стану вторым Хумой», – думал Стурм перед сном, засыпая в обнимку с деревянным мечом. Ему снились грандиозные битвы и прославленные победы. Он обязательно спасет мир от зла или Соламнию от упадка, или, на худой, конец принцессу от дракона.  
Потому что у каждого рыцаря должна быть своя принцесса! Мама говорила, что истинный рыцарь должен совершать подвиги во имя самой красивой на свете принцессы. Правда, сначала ее следует спасти от злого дракона. Ну или от темного мага, что не существенно.  
И если найти мага где-то на задворках страны было возможно, то где искать принцесс – никто не знал. Их в Соламнии со времён Катаклизма не видели. Такая историческая несправедливость приводила Стурма в полное отчаянье.  
– Мама, как я могу стать рыцарем, если у меня нет своей принцессы? – жаловался он.  
– Дорогой, а чем тебе дочери соламнийских государей не походят? – приподнимала бровь мама. – Вполне себе прекрасные принцессы.  
– Какие же они принцессы, если их не нужно спасать?! – удивлялся Стурм. – Нет, мне нужна настоящая прекрасная принцесса. Пусть её похитит злобный дракон, а я буду спасать.  
– А как же тёмный маг? – улыбалась дочь соламнийского лорда.  
– Ладно, так и быть, пусть он тоже похищает, – подумав, соглашался мальчик. – Правда, исключительно после дракона. Иначе спасать не интересно!  
Мама нежно гладила сына по голове и с серьезным лицом обещала, что он обязательно спасёт прекрасную принцессу. Просто та ещё не подросла, вот поэтому никто и не крадёт. Но как только вырастет, так её сразу же похитят.  
– Я подожду! – Стурм был сама любезность. – Пусть подрастет! Но только, чур, чтобы сразу похищали! 

Эльфийский этикет требовал от принцесс беспрекословного подчинения старшим. Являясь примером для юных эльфиек, они обязаны были вести себя скромно, говорить нежным тихим голосом и музицировать. Им не дозволялось высказывать своё мнение и единственная официальная должность, на которую принцессы могли претендовать при дворе – писарь Беседующего-с-Солнцами.  
Юную Лорану тонкости эльфийского этикета всегда утомляли, девушка с трудом подавляла желание уснуть на занятиях. Она с детства знала, что её будущее давно предрешено. Хорошая принцесса обязана выйти замуж, стать опорой для супруга, родить детей и воспитать их достойными представителями королевской семьи. И никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не жаловаться на судьбу.  
– Принцессы должны много знать, – любила повторять её мама, расчесывая золотистые локоны дочери. – Знание даёт нам мудрость, а мудрость – ключ к пониманию мира. Для своего развития ты должна много читать, особенно книги об истории нашего народа.  
– Да, мамочка, – кивала Лорана. – Я буду стараться!  
Пока сверстницы гуляли среди берёзовых рощ и слушали стихи пылких эльфийских юношей, Лорана помогала отцу и присутствовала на бесконечных советах. Политика была её единственным интересом, а искусство дипломатии она постигала наравне с братьями.  
Девушку такое положение вещей не тяготило. Ведь у неё был Танталас. Она давно для себя решила, что именно этот угрюмый парень станет её мужем. И ради их любви она готова терпеть не только этикет, политику и нудных наставников, но даже научиться вышивать и готовить, как истинно эльфийская жена.  
– Вот увидишь, мамочка, кухня станет моим вторым домом, – убеждала Лорана.  
– Зачем? – не понимала королева. – Ты – дочь Беседующего, у тебя есть дела поважнее. А готовить должна прислуга.  
– Нет, – упрямилась девушка. – Своему мужу я буду готовить сама.  
– Сначала выйди замуж, самостоятельная ты моя, – лукаво подмигивала мама. Похоже, она уже давно обо всем догадывалась и чувство дочери к Танталасу разгадала.  
Лорана была счастлива и не сомневалась, что ее свадьба будет грандиозным праздником для всего народа. А как же иначе?! Ведь они так любят свою принцессу. О том, что эта любовь на чуждого эльфам Танталаса не распространялась, Лорана не задумывалась. Она выбрала своего принца, остальное – уже неважно.  
Они проживут вместе счастливую, долгую жизнь и всегда будут рядом. Их ничто не разлучит!

Соламнийские правила требовали от рыцарей беспрекословного подчинения старшим. Подавая пример простолюдинам, рыцари обязаны были стойко принимать любые невзгоды и не пасовать перед проблемами. Невыполнение приказа считалось несмываемым позором, а единственным наказанием за это была ссылка или даже смерть.  
Юный Стурм готов был всегда следовать правилам. Он даже мысли не допускал, что можно ослушаться отца или мать. Хороший сын обязан чтить своих родителей, уважать наставников и достойно воспитывать своих детей во славу рыцарства. И никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не роптать на судьбу.  
– Рыцари должны знать весь Кодекс и Меру, – напоминал отец, разговаривая с сыном о будущем. – Знание дает нам силу, а сила – ключ к завоеванию мира. Для своего развития ты должен знать рыцарские правила, особенно касающиеся вопросов чести и морали.  
– Да, отец, – кивал Стурм. – Я выучу всё, будь уверен!  
Пока его сверстники начинали проявлять интерес к противоположному полу и убегать из дома на поиски приключений, Стурм упорно штудировал все правила рыцарского Ордена. Кодекс и Мера были его единственными друзьями, а воинское искусство он постигал с лучшими учителями.  
Стурм свое положение принимал как должное. У него была цель – стать героем и мечта – спасти потом прекрасную принцессу. И пусть он давно перестал верить в сказки, эту слабость он себе позволял. И ради достижения задуманного готов был терпеть не только учебу и тренировки, но и ухудшавшееся с каждым днем отношение своих подданных. Люди озлобились, на землях Светлых Мечей наступили тяжелые времена.  
– Вот увидишь, отец, скоро всё изменится. Я стану героем и помогу нашей семье, – убеждал Стурм.  
– Зачем? – устало спрашивал Ангрифф. – Ты – единственный наследник семьи, у тебя есть дела поважнее. Оставь героев легендам.  
– Нет, – упрямился отрок. – Герои, если захотят, и с голодом разберутся, и людей успокоят.  
– Сначала вырасти, герой ты мой, – смягчался отец.  
У Стурма было странное ощущение, что от него скрывали что-то важное. Он не понимал происходящего. Отец срочно попросил вернуться домой странствовавшего дядю, и они часами вели негромкие разговоры в кабинете. Похоже, люди перестали повиноваться своему сюзерену. Но почему?! Ведь Светлые Мечи издревле защищали народ, служа ему верой и правдой. Отрок в тревоге наблюдал за родными, пытаясь разгадать, что от него скрывают.  
Он робко мечтал, что они проживут долгую и спокойную жизнь. И никто не будет им угрожать!

Побег Танталаса стал для неё ударом. Детские и юношеские мечты рухнули, причем не без помощи самой принцессы. Она как-то проговорилась братьям о своих чувствах к Полуэльфу, и скандал не заставил себя ждать. Её отец наговорил Танталасу столько резких слов, что парень сбежал из Квалиноста буквально через пару дней.  
Теперь Лорана не находила себе места и рвалась на поиски. Произошедшее девушка считала досадным недоразумением и верила, стоит объяснить всё отцу, как он даст своё согласие. Она выбрала время, когда Беседующий остался один, и решительно зашла в комнату.  
– Папа, ты всё не так понял, – и куда только делась её робость. – Позволь тебе объяснить.  
– Не утруждай себя, – прервал её отец. – Я не нуждаюсь в объяснениях, а ты не нуждаешься в подобных «женихах». Мне жаль, что Танталас ушел. Но он сам выбрал свою судьбу.  
– Но, папуля, – растерялась она. – У нас любовь и…  
– У тебя блажь! – повысил голос Беседующий. – Я запрещаю впредь поднимать эту тему! И с этого дня ты будешь общаться только с достойными юношами. Надеюсь, это понятно?  
Под грозным взглядом отца девушка стушевалась и молча кивнула. Глотая слёзы, Лорана покинула комнату и направилась в свои покои. Самое обидное было в том, что она даже не успела поцеловаться со своим принцем, а уже потеряла его навсегда. Какая вселенская несправедливость!  
Её жизнь стала уныла и однообразна. Без Танталаса ничего не хотелось делать. Лорана по привычке выполняла свои обязанности, а ночами лежала без сна, тревожась о возлюбленном. Где он, чем занят, да жив ли вообще? Вот когда бы пригодился верный рыцарь, его можно было бы отправить на помощь Танталаса, он бы сумел охранить её принца.  
Девушка беспрестанно грустила и бережно хранила единственный подарок – свитое из золотистых листьев плюща колечко. Ей хотелось верить, что когда-нибудь, где-нибудь она вновь встретит своего принца, и тогда ничто не помешает им быть вместе!

Побег из родных земель стал для Стурма ударом. Детство и отрочество закончились окончательно. Он с болью собирал нехитрую поклажу и смотрел за лихорадочными приготовлениями мамы к отъезду. Сопровождать их должен был лишь один преданный слуга. Отец и дядя оставались спасать замок от взбунтовавшейся черни. Ангрифф не желал бросать родовые земли, не сделав ничего для их спасения. Он обещал приехать и забрать их с матерью домой, как только всё уляжется.  
Стурм пытался верить отцу и не находил себе места от горя. Они должны были покинуть замок поздней ночью и направиться на корабль, чтобы отплыть в Перепутье, а оттуда сухопутным путём добраться до Утехи. Будущий рыцарь стойко держался, подбадривая мать. Но в миг расставания с отцом он сорвался.  
– Папа, ты не можешь так поступить, – он впервые в жизни перечил старшему. – Позволь мне остаться и помочь.  
– Можешь не продолжать, – прервал его отец. – Я не позволю моему сыну подвергать свою жизнь опасности, а ты не позволишь себе бросить мать одну. Мне жаль, Стурм. Но я сам выбрал свою судьбу.  
– Но, отец, – не сдавался Стурм. – Мы же семья и…  
– И именно поэтому я должен вас отослать! – повысил голос Ангрифф. – Я запрещаю тебе возвращаться к этой теме! Вы уедете в Утеху, как и было решено. Надеюсь, мой приказ ясен?  
Под суровым взглядом рыцаря юноша вспыхнул и нервно кивнул. Стремительно выскочив из комнаты, он бросился в свои покои и впервые в жизни разрыдался. Самое страшное заключалось в том, что отец был абсолютно прав. Это было ужасно несправедливо!  
Жизнь свелась к выживанию. Без отца пришлось тяжело: на корабле их чуть не убили, и Стурм впервые принял участие в настоящем сражении. Он его выиграл, но радости не ощутил никакой. Днем юноша поддерживал мать и выполнял сыновьи обязанности, ночью – вспоминал Ангриффа и мучился кошмарами. Где отец и дядя, живы ли еще? Вот когда бы пригодился настоящий герой. Но герои остались в легендах, как и принцессы, видимо.  
Светлый Меч пребывал в меланхолии и бережно лелеял свои воспоминания о прежней жизни. Ему хотелось верить, что настанет спокойное время, и отец приедет за ними, целый и невредимый. И тогда ничто не помешает Стурму стать героем, спасти Соламнию и даже принцессу. Жалко бросать её в беде, драконы и маги такие страшные!

Встреча с прекрасным принцем после долгой разлуки должна была бы выглядеть по-другому: не такой заросший принц и не такая смущенная принцесса. Он должен был приехать на коне с подарками, а не прийти пешком с её собственным братом и разношерстной компанией. Зоркий глаз Лораны сразу заметил среди них двух красивых девушек. Это стало серьёзным ударом.  
Она едва дождалась окончания совета, чтобы броситься на шею возлюбленному и услышать его извинения. Бросок оказался неудачным: прощения никто просить не стал и поцеловать себя не позволил.  
Обиженная девушка загрустила и переключила свое внимание на спутников принца. Они, мягко говоря, вызывали недоумение. Все какие-то неподобающие для свиты августейшей особы. Кроме одного.  
Мир вдруг встал с ног на голову. С её прекрасным принцем пришел… самый настоящий рыцарь.  
– Мечты сбываются, – решила девушка и пошла знакомиться. Рыцарь как раз стоял чуть поодаль от остальных и изумлённо глядел прямо на неё. А ещё он назвал её красивой, она сама слышала. Было приятно.  
– Здравствуйте, – ласково проговорила Лорана. – Вас ничего не беспокоит?  
– Здравствуйте, – учтиво поклонился он. – Нет, госпожа моя, ничего.  
– А как… – начала было она, но подошедший Танталас хмуро попросил рыцаря пойти с ним.  
Вернее, резко приказал: «Стурм, изволь поторопиться!». Тот, кого назвали Стурмом, слегка растерянно ей кивнул и отправился за Полуэльфом.  
Лорана была счастлива! Наконец-то у неё появился верный рыцарь, который будет охранять принца! То, что она видела воина в первый, и, вероятно, в последний раз в жизни, девушку не смущало. У неё на этот счет было своё мнение.

Встреча с настоящей принцессой должна была бы выглядеть по-другому: не такой робеющий рыцарь и не такая игнорирующая его принцесса. Он должен был спасти её от злого дракона, а не прийти с друзьями униженно благодарить за помощь Беседующего-с-Солнцами. Стурм же, едва увидев девушку, потерял ощущение пространства и времени. Ему стоило больших усилий вновь сосредоточиться на происходящем вокруг.  
Он искренне считал, что детские фантазии были похоронены под руинами родового замка. Ему казалось странным, что когда-то давно он мог верить в такую чушь. И если совершить подвиг для спасения разрозненного рыцарства было попросту необходимо, то мечты о спасении мифических принцесс стоило оставить безнадежным идеалистам. Поэтому Светлый Меч довольно равнодушно наблюдал, как дочь правителя выразила бурную радость при виде его друга и направилась к Танису. Стало понятно: эту прекрасную принцессу будет спасать совершенно другой человек.  
Выкинув всякие глупости из головы, рыцарь принялся размышлять, возможно ли защитить Квалиност от нападения драконидов. Он слегка удивился, что Танис вяло отреагировал на принцессу. Похоже, его друг так и не смог забыть Китиару. Стурм тревожился о друге, потому что прекрасно знал на собственном горьком опыте, каким человеком была воительница.  
Внезапно мир перевернулся. Прекрасная принцесса подошла и поздоровалась.  
– Мечты сбываются как-то странно и не к месту, – пробормотал рыцарь. Наверное, девушка оценила его пылкий возглас о ее красоте. Стурм смутился и кое-как ответил на вопросы Лораланталасы.  
Она же дружелюбно улыбалась и даже попыталась завести непринужденный разговор. От необходимости поддержать беседу рыцаря спас подошедший Танис. Друг хмуро их оглядел и приказал Стурму следовать за ним, что тот и сделал с большим облегчением.  
Светлый Меч был рад. Ему не хотелось находиться возле разбившейся мечты. Он давно уже вырос и перестал верить сказкам. И даже хорошо, что больше они ни когда с Лораланталасой не встретятся. Стурм обернулся и увидел улыбающуюся эльфийку. Она задумчиво смотрела ему вослед. Похоже, у неё на этот счет было свое мнение!

Побег из дома прошел гладко: след друзей принца Лорана отыскала с легкостью, да они и не особо-то скрывались. Обмануть же эльфийскую стражу не составило большого труда, сказывался детский опыт проказ с братом.  
Принцесса представляла, как обрадуется Танталас при её появлении. Ей хотелось удивить своего возлюбленного, пусть гордится тем, какая она смелая.  
Реакция Полуэльфа стала для неё полной неожиданностью. Он хмурился, кричал, взывал к Гилтанасу и хотел отправить её домой.  
Его спутники стояли рядом и с осуждением смотрели на принцессу. Лорана даже испугалась, что путешествие закончится таким совсем не радужным образом. Помощь пришла неожиданно: сначала рыцарь оправдал её надежды и признал, что девушке ловко удалось их провести, затем маг резонно заметил, что они не могут повернуть обратно и проводить беглянку к эльфам.  
Она осталась вместе с принцем и предвкушала захватывающее приключение, которое окончится пышной свадьбой. После войны они с Танталасом вернутся в Квалинести и проживут там долгую жизнь.  
Старший брат Портиос любил повторять, что цели можно достичь, лишь узнав слабости своих врагов, стоящих на пути. И принцесса, всеми силами пытавшаяся вернуть детскую любовь Полуэльфа, видела только две преграды: человеческую возлюбленную Танталаса и предубеждение его друзей. Одолеть Китиару было сложно, она находилась далеко и глупостей натворить не могла, в отличие от Лораны. Зато попытаться изменить отношение друзей Танталаса девушке казалось вполне выполнимой задачей.  
Постепенно она смогла найти поход практически ко всем друзьям Полуэльфа. Даже угрюмый и нелюдимый маг, Рейстлин Маджере, относился к ней с некой симпатией. Порой он милостиво беседовал с девушкой, рассказывая о своём детстве и иногда упоминая Китиару. Лоране было неуютно рядом с болезненным волшебником, но ради информации о человеческой возлюбленной Танталаса она охотно поддерживала такие разговоры.  
Полуэльф только диву давался, как ей удалось так быстро поладить со всеми членами маленького отряда, и шутил, что Лорана околдовала друзей, не иначе.  
Скромно улыбаясь, девушка мысленно возмущалась: он, как всегда, когда дело касалось принцессы, заблуждался. Она поладила не со всеми...  
Верный рыцарь, предназначенный судьбой для её защиты и охраны принца, ходил за Полуэльфом буквально по пятам и упорно избегал общения с принцессой. Подобное поведение и отношение непривыкшей к невниманию девушке было в новинку. А уж постоянное незримое присутствие возле Танталаса сильно раздражало. Особенно когда девушке хотелось ненароком побыть с возлюбленным наедине.  
Осложнялось положение тем, что они спали всегда рядом, да и дежурили вместе. Лорана ничего не имела против верных друзей у своего ненаглядного принца, но вот как-то слишком рыцаря много было в жизни Полуэльфа, чересчур много. И ведь самое смешное, что в мечтах девушки рыцарь обязан был охранять принца от врагов, а не защищать от принцессы!  
В таких случаях её мудрый отец любил повторять о необходимости стать врагу другом, чтобы хорошенько узнать его слабости и уязвимые стороны.  
Слабости Стурма, правду говоря, Лорану беспокоили мало, зато уязвимые стороны Полуэльфа вызывали активный интерес. И кроме, как у рыцаря, узнать о них было попросту невозможно. Эльфийка долго пыталась придумать, как подружиться с воином, и постепенно разработала некий план. Папа бы ей гордился!  
Она стала методично ходить за Стурмом и просила обучить её искусству владения мечом.  
– Зачем? – искренне недоумевал тот. – Разве вас дома не учили сражаться?  
Обращение на «Вы» вызывало в Лоране бурю негодования, но она была искусна в дипломатии и умело скрывала свои чувства.  
– Ну что ты! Дома нас учили только красиво держать в руках меч и носить с достоинством парадные доспехи! Стурм, ну пожалуйста, научи меня хотя бы основным приёмам!  
Обращение на «ты» вызывало у Стурма растерянность и желание сбежать под благовидным предлогом. Он действительно не понимал, что ей нужно. А так как дипломатом рыцарь не был, эльфийка легко могла разгадать его чувства.  
– Стурм, ну пожалуйста! Танталас говорит, что ты – непревзойденный фехтовальщик, – не сдавалась девушка.  
– Не припомню, чтобы он так обо мне отзывался, – делал последнюю попытку уклониться от уроков Светлый Меч.  
Увы, он мог легко одолеть небольшой отряд драконидов, но не остановить принцессу.  
Подобные разговоры обычно заканчивались утренними занятиями боевыми искусствами, проходившими довольно однообразно. Принцесса, немного помахав мечом, предпринимала попытки поговорить по душам, рыцарь, со свойственной ему педантичностью, не позволял ей отвлекаться.  
После занятий Стурм морально страдал от подколок Карамона и хмурых взглядов Таниса, Лорана же угрюмо жаловалась Элистану, что Светлый Меч – неразговорчивое бревно.  
Припоминая рассказы Карамона о юности друзей в Утехе, принцесса начинала невзначай расспрашивать Стурма об услышанных историях.  
– А вот Карамон рассказывал, как ходил в свое время с Танталасом к вашей местной ведьме за лекарством для Рейстлина, – внезапно «вспоминала» она. – Ты тоже помогал спасти мага?  
– Я? – удивление рыцаря было таким бурным, что девушка начинала мысленно хихикать. – И в мыслях не было! То есть… я… нет, там Карамон ходил не с Танисом, а с Ки…  
– С кем-с кем? Он говорил, что с Танталасом, – умело направляла разговор в нужное ей русло принцесса.  
– Не с кем, сам ходил, – бурчал рыцарь и обычно спешно ретировался под каким-нибудь благовидным предлогом.  
Китиара была соперницей, чьё незримое присутствие омрачало Лоране жизнь. Эльфийка боялась, что Танис любит воительницу до сих пор. И принцессе хотелось узнать хоть что-то, дающее возможность опровергнуть мрачные предположения.  
Только почему-то верный рыцарь не желал развеять её страхи. И вместо преданного служения даме сердца, отнимал у неё Таниса. Эльфийка была в недоумении: зачем тогда нужны принцессы, если рыцари и принцы и без них неплохо справляются. Да ещё и свободное время проводят вместе. В сказках о подобном и речи не шло!

Поход в Пакс Таркас изначально был опасной затеей. Рыцарь считал, что от девушек в такой миссии толку никакого, и лучше было бы отправить их с эльфами в укромное место. Он честно попытался уговорить друзей поступить именно таким благоразумным образом, однако ему невежливо посоветовали не паниковать и заняться более важными делами. Совет исходил от Таниса, и рыцарь с грустью ему последовал. Полуэльфа он любил как никого другого.  
Стурм всегда считал себя хорошим товарищем. На его родине дружба ценилась: было принято дружить семьями с древних времен. Лишённый подобающего ему окружения сверстников, он с детства тяжело сходился с другими людьми, а уж близким другом назвать не мог даже добряка Карамона.  
Но всё изменилось с появлением в его жизни Таниса. Безродный Полуэльф никак не тянул на идеал лучшего друга соламнийского рыцаря. И Стурм долго не мог объяснить себе, за что он, потомок древнего рода, так полюбил этого не то человека, не то эльфа. А ведь Танис стал для него непререкаемым авторитетом. Побывав же в Солмании, рыцарь отчетливо понял, что Танис ни в чем не уступает ни одному из тамошних воинов.  
Наверное, друг напоминал ему героев сказок, на которых когда-то еще юный Светлый Меч мечтал быть похожим. Может, и они с Танисом когда-нибудь полетят в бой с Копьем дракона наперевес. Только вот рыцарь давно стал реалистом и верил лишь в то, что видел здесь и сейчас.  
Стурм всегда поддерживал Полуэльфа и считал, что Танис всегда точно знает, что делает. И вот в один далеко не прекрасный миг эта твердая уверенность была поколеблена.  
Причина столь специфических колебаний душевного равновесия Стурма появилась внезапно и осталась с друзьями надолго. Сначала он попытался её демонстративно игнорировать, но к успеху подобное поведение не привело. Тогда он решил, что лучше непонятное явление избегать и особо не пересекаться. К сожалению, это было сложно сделать, так как причина предпочитала находиться возле Таниса практически всё время, и Стурм вынужден был делить с ней внимание друга. Такое положение вещей несколько раздражало.  
Какого же было удивление Светлого Меча, когда причина вдруг начала проявлять к его персоне явно дружеское расположение. Случилось это внезапно. Он как раз направлялся почистить свой меч, когда путь ему преградила чья-то фигура. К своему изумлению Стурм увидел причину своего раздражения.  
Причина посмотрела ему в глаза и произнесла ставшую впоследствии для него роковой фразу:  
– Стурм, пожалуйста, научи меня фехтовать! Ну пожалуйста!  
Рыцарь споткнулся и невнятно что-то пробормотал.  
– Танталас говорит, что ты самый искусный фехтовальщик в вашем отряде, – в голосе Лораланталасы Канан прорезалась легкая сталь. Она не привыкла долго ждать.  
И тут Стурм отчетливо понял, что причина в лице прекрасной принцессы приобрела вполне реальные очертания и появилась в его жизни надолго. Страшно стало, если честно…

Зима действовала на принцессу угнетающе. Принц вёл себя совсем не так, как она ожидала, война затягивалась, вокруг лились реки крови, и приходилось стремительно взрослеть.  
Лорана сопротивлялась потере своих мечтаний, как могла. Она упрямо цеплялась за детство, отказываясь верить в реальность происходящего. Хотелось закрыть глаза, досчитать до десяти, открыть и увидеть, что всё произошедшее было кошмарным сном.  
Отношения с принцем были натянутыми, словно струна, с рыцарем же вообще не ладились. Лорана давно забросила глупые уроки фехтования и не приставала к Стурму с расспросами. Теперь она устало помогала своему наставнику – Элистану – в заботах о беженцах и ухаживала за ранеными. Иногда рассказывала человеческим детям сказки, но в них никаких прекрасных принцесс не было. Только легенды о мире и добрых драконах. Ей хотелось подарить слушателям надежду, что скоро война закончится, и все они вернутся домой.  
Дети ей верили. Для них она воплощала те самые эльфийские сказки. Они смотрели на девушку с восхищением и переспрашивали, точно ли она дочь Беседующего-с-Солнцами и принцесса.  
– Самая-самая настоящая? – округляли глаза девочки.  
– Да, – вымученно улыбалась Лорана.  
– Значит, тебя нужно спасать, – решали мальчики.  
– Конечно же, нужно, – кивала девушка. – Подрастайте скорее, спасители!  
Напряжение в её жизни возрастало: безмерно уставшая эльфийка вынуждена была сносить беспричинную ревность Танталаса к её наставнику. Элистан, конечно же, был хорош собой, пусть и несколько староват, но принцем он не был. Да и Полуэльф, как оказалось, тоже.  
– Вот так и рушатся детские мечты, – вздыхала Лорана, расчёсывая вечерами свои золотистые волосы. – Кому вообще нужны принцы? Драконы? И даже верные рыцари?  
Она сурово одергивала себя каждый раз, когда вспоминала своё беззаботное детство.  
– Когда же ты уже повзрослеешь? – раздражённо спросил её как-то вечером брат, и она отчётливо поняла, что действительно давно пора вырасти.  
«Да и какая я теперь принцесса? – думала девушка перед сном. – Ни принца, ни королевства, ни дракона с рыцарем. Ничего не осталось!»  
Впереди были горечь потерь и страх за будущее.

Зиму рыцарь никогда не жаловал. Она напоминала ему о детстве, проведенном в Соламнии. А он предпочитал не вспоминать то счастливое время.  
Война была в самом разгаре, враги вели себя не так, как они с друзьями ожидали, а на помощь надеяться не приходилось.  
Стурм давным-давно вырос и забыл про свои мечты. Не вспоминал он и о сказках, услышанных от мамы. Драконов ему и так хватало, злобный маг оказался полноправным членом отряда, а от принцессы были одни неприятности, ибо вела она себя как маленькая капризная девочка. Хотелось закрыть глаза и проснуться в другом мире: где Соламния победила всех врагов, а он всё-таки стал вторым Хумой.  
Отношения в маленьком отряде были напряжены до предела: рыцарь не выносил мага, маг никому не доверял, а прекрасная принцесса ссорилась с Танисом. Лорана давно забросила уроки фехтования, хотя в душе Стурм тосковал по тем беззаботным вечерам. Впрочем, не до того было.  
Однажды он случайно услышал сказки, рассказанные детям эльфийкой. Наивные слушатели сидели, открыв рот, и задавали какие-то глупые вопросы. Принцесса давала на них самые невероятные ответы и обещала, что все они вырастут в героев и спасут своих дам.  
– Вот так и рушатся детские мечты, – пожал плечами рыцарь. – Зачем вообще нужны эти глупые сказки? Головы детям забивать?  
Он неодобрительно покачал головой и направился на поиски Таниса. Нужно было уточнить важные вопросы о вооружении и обучении добровольцев обращению с оружием.  
– И когда она уже повзрослеет? – размышлял Стурм по дороге. – Сколько можно верить в сказки?  
У неё даже дома не осталось, что уж говорить об остальном. А впереди ждала война и смерть.

Принцесса не могла толком объяснить, с чего тогда всё началось. Друзья расположились на ночлег, изучая путь к Тарсису Прекрасному, легендарному портовому городу. Занятая важной беседой со своим наставником, она даже не слышала, о чём был спор.  
Только узнала потом от Тики, что Танталас опять послушался совета Рейстлина, а Стурм, Речной Ветер и Флинт недовольно возмущались. Особенно Светлый Меч, не доверявший магу.  
– Ничего удивительного, – зевнула Лорана. – С его прямолинейным характером этого стоило ожидать.  
– Разве ты не на стороне Стурма? – удивилась собеседница. – Мне казалось, вы нашли общий язык.  
– Ничего подобного, – фыркнула принцесса. – По правде говоря, я считаю, что Танис правильно делает, прислушиваясь к словам мага. В них есть толк.  
Шокированная Тика неодобрительно покосилась на подругу, но возражать не решилась. Она и сама не больно-то общалась со Стурмом, чтобы его защищать. Но и поддерживать Рейстлина ни за что бы не стала.  
«Глупо не верить человеку только потому, что он обладает магией, – думала принцесса, лёжа в темноте. – И почему только Танталас так ценит этого рыцаря? Странные у них отношения, всё-таки!»  
Неожиданно поднявшаяся метель разбудила Лорану. Девушка тихонько позвала Тику и, убедившись, что подруга спит, снова попыталась заснуть. Через какое-то время она в испуге проснулась: ей приснился кошмар. Очередной. Эльфийка вздохнула и тихонько выскользнула из спальника. Поплотнее укутавшись в подбитый мехом плащ, она направилась в лесок. Захотелось немного побродить и подумать.  
Внезапно дорогу ей преградил Стурм. Он, похоже, был всё ещё расстроен из-за вечернего спора с друзьями и смотрел на Лорану довольно нелюбезно.  
– Куда это ты направляешься? – вместо приветствия хмуро поинтересовался он.  
Отвечать не хотелось: не станешь же объяснять, что у неё бессонница, ей страшно, и она решила немного погулять. Девушка решительно обошла преграду и вернулась к прежнему маршруту.  
– Лорана, – позвал рыцарь. – Не смей ходить в лес. Там опасно!  
– Я могу за себя постоять, – голос эльфийки был холоден, как окружавший их снег. – Не волнуйся.  
Сарказм последней произнесённой фразы рыцарю категорически не понравился:  
– Что-то я в этом сомневаюсь, тебе ещё многому надо научиться.  
– Ну да, куда мне до тебя или Китиары, – она и сама не могла впоследствии вспомнить, почему ответила именно так.  
– При чём тут Кит? – рассердился Стурм. – Не о том сейчас речь!  
– Почему же? Ты всегда переводишь разговор на другую тему, когда я вспоминаю о ней!  
– Да что с тобой? Хватит вести себя, как маленькая капризная девочка! – потерял терпение собеседник. – Мне что, пойти разбудить Таниса?  
Последние слова стали последней каплей. Лорана медленно обернулась и высказала рыцарю Стурму всё, что она о нём думает: о его упрямстве, угрюмом характере, недоверии ко всему на свете, самоуверенности, непомерной гордости, неразговорчивости и маниакальной привязанности к Танталасу. А ещё о том, что он никакой не верный рыцарь и даже одну принцессу спасти не сможет, что уж там говорить о защите принца, победе над драконом или, на худой конец, темным магом. В довершение всего девушка разрыдалась и бросилась обратно к спальнику.  
Светлый Меч должен был быть доволен: он своего добился, она никуда не пошла. Но на душе стало гадко и тоскливо. Он неподвижно стоял на месте и напряженно всматривался в метель, словно хотел найти там ответ на очень важный вопрос.  
Занимался рассвет, предстояло будить друзей и трогаться в путь.

Рыцарь так и не понял, с чего тогда всё началось. Стояла глубокая ночь, он нёс дежурство и с возмущением размышлял о вечерних событиях. Он умудрился практически поссориться с Танисом из-за Рейстлина и его вредных, по мнению рыцаря, советов. Впрочем, Полуэльф считал иначе и поступил, как предлагал маг.  
Стурма такое положение вещей не устроило, и он довольно резко высказал другу своё мнение. Они поспорили, Танис вспылил и весь вечер старательно делал вид, что не замечает соламнийца. С горя Стурм вызвался дежурить всю ночь без подмены. Уставшие друзья согласились, Полуэльф же не стал возражать, демонстративно хмыкнув и уйдя спать.  
– Ничего удивительного, – пробормотал себе под нос рыцарь. – С его вспыльчивым характером этого стоило ожидать.  
По правде говоря, Светлый Меч тоже был неправ и вёл себя не лучше друга, но признавать этого не желал. Так и слонялся по лагерю в гордом одиночестве, неспешно отмеривая шаги.  
«Глупо верить человеку, обладающему магией, – думал рыцарь, бродя в темноте. – И почему только Танис так ценит этого мага? Странно это, честное слово!»  
Столь невеселые думы были ненадолго прерваны сначала поднявшейся метелью, а затем окончательно – проснувшейся Лораной. Девушка, кутаясь в теплый меховой плащ, направлялась в тёмный лесок.  
«Ну никакой дисциплины!» – раздражение Стурма при виде такой беспечности лишь усилилось. Он тяжко вздохнул и преградил девушке путь.  
Дальше события разворачивались совершенно непредсказуемо. Он и подумать не мог, что просьба вернуться назад в лагерь и не бродить по ночам приведёт к такой реакции. Лорана начала огрызаться и, в конце концов, высказала ему всё, что она о нём думает.  
Светлый Меч узнал о себе много нового и попытался было достойно ответить, когда девушка внезапно сбилась и начала говорить о том, что никакой он не верный рыцарь, мало того, что принцессу спасти не может, так и принца защитить не в состоянии.  
Стурма подобные слова неприятно изумили, и он даже не попытался успокоить разрыдавшуюся девушку. Она убежала спать, оставив его наедине с внезапно пришедшим осознанием того, что, по-видимому, у них с эльфийкой больше общего, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд.  
Он, вроде бы, должен был быть доволен: настоял на своём и вернул возмутительницу спокойствия назад в лагерь. Однако рыцарь никак не мог понять, откуда она узнала о его потаённых детских мечтах. И какого, Чемош возьми, принца ему следовало защищать?!  
Светало…

С той ночи они, словно сговорившись, избегали друг друга и лишний раз старались не разговаривать. Принцесса чувствовала, что, возможно, перегнула палку, рыцарь же боролся с так некстати ожившими воспоминаниями. А принц решал навалившиеся на друзей проблемы и, наверное, был единственным из троих, кто как раз действительно мог сам о себе позаботиться.  
Лорана ругала себя последними словами за наивные мечты, Стурм – молча презирал свои глупые детские воспоминания, Танталас же не имел времени думать о подобных глупостях. Он возглавлял отряд и не мог позволить себе расслабиться и впасть в уныние.  
Мир вокруг них рушился, Тарсис пылал, и друзьям пришлось разделиться. Такого поворота событий никто не ожидал: принц пропал с частью спутников, и неясно было, живы ли они.  
Принцессу случившееся подкосило, она сразу же махнула на себя рукой, верный рыцарь, спасший другую эльфийскую принцессу (только из Сильванести), находился в смятении и командовать оставшимися членами отряда не пытался.  
На счастье, их спасли рыцари Соламнии, искавшие в забытом богами городе легендарный артефакт – Око Дракона. В их компании друзья победили злобного эльфийского волшебника Феал-хаса, после чего направились на остров Санкрист – оплот рыцарства. Предстояло спасать мир от зла.  
Принцесса прощалась со своим сердцем, навеки похороненным в разрушенном городе. Не сумев спасти принца, девушка хотела заснуть и больше не просыпаться. Напрасно брат пытался её вразумить, она твёрдо решила умереть там, где погиб Танталас.  
Вокруг летали злобные драконы, а наставник тщетно уговаривал собраться.  
– Ты нужна живым, – повторял он. – Пойдём.  
Принцесса упрямо мотала головой, продолжая стоять на коленях у руин гостиницы, под которой был погребён прекрасный принц. Услышав тревожный окрик раненого брата, она устало подняла глаза… увидела взгляд, словно отражавший переполнявшие её эмоции.  
Рыцарь стоял тут же и шептал какие-то слова: то ли молился, то ли прощался. По щекам у него текли слёзы. Она никогда не видела, чтобы этот суровый воин показывал свою слабость. Никогда.  
«Странно, – отрешённо подумала девушка. – Оказывается, он всё же умеет плакать».  
Интересно, а что должны делать принцессы, если их принц погиб в бою с драконом? В сказках такого развития событий никогда не было. Там всегда побеждало добро и только добро.  
– Стурм, помоги, – выдохнула Лорана и неуклюже попыталась встать.  
Рыцарь подхватил её и не дал упасть.  
– Больно, – размазывая слёзы и копоть по щёкам, пожаловалась принцесса, совсем как маленькая.  
– Знаю, сердечко моё, – ответил Стурм, помогая встать на ноги. – Потерпи немного, я рядом. Выкарабкаемся.  
Над Тарсисом Прекрасным поднимался багряный закат, похожий на пролитую злобными драконами кровь. И даже тёмные маги не понадобились.

Прекрасная принцесса выжила, не без помощи силы воли и верного рыцаря. Принц, на счастье, тоже. Он с друзьями направился в Сильванести воевать со страшным зелёным драконом, Цианом, захватившим эльфийскую страну.  
Принцесса, ожившая после увиденного магического сна с участием живого принца, вместе с верным рыцарем поехала в Соламнию. Официально – спасать соламнийский народ и Кринн от войны, неофициально – сделать из рыцаря второго Хуму.  
Лорану настолько захватила идея помочь другу возродить былую славу Ордена, что она строила грандиозные планы. Правда, сначала они разыщут принца, ибо без него им, непутёвым, не справиться.  
– Вот увидишь, Стурм, – раскрасневшись от волнения, объясняла девушка. – Мы найдем Таниса и покажем ему легендарные Копья дракона. И с их помощью спасём мир! Тогда ты станешь вторым Хумой, а мы с Танисом поженимся, и он наконец-то забудет о Китиаре! И, кстати, жить мы будем рядом: потому что рыцари должны защищать королевскую чету!  
– Ладно уж, принцесса, – смеялся в ответ Стурм. – Так и быть, буду спасать тебя от драконов. Или от алых магов, на худой конец.  
– От драконов можно, – соглашалась эльфийка. – А от магов, пожалуй, не стоит. Они, в общем-то, неплохие ребята. Особенно те, которые в алых мантиях, к ним просто подход правильный нужен.  
– Как скажете, ваше высочество, – галантно кланялся рыцарь, набрасывая на плечи спутницы плащ.  
Зима была в самом разгаре. Правда, холода они не ощущали: надежда на встречу с принцем согревала лучше любого солнца. Они верили, что он тоже их ищет и скоро, очень скоро найдет.  
«А говорят, мечты не сбываются, – думала Лорана. – Врут! Сбываются и еще как!»  
О чём думал Стурм, девушка примерно догадывалась. Небось о том, что на этот раз она будет давать ему уроки, как пользоваться Копьем. Наследнику славы Хумы без этого никак.

– Ты обещал защищать прекрасную принцессу от злого дракона. Помнишь? – скажет она перед его гибелью.  
– Я и защищаю, – грустно улыбнется он. – Иду убивать дракона. А с магом ты и без меня прекрасно справишься! Ты же у нас с Танисом – умница!  
Больше Лорана не прочтёт ни одной сказки: там ведь не написано, что верные рыцари могут умереть. К чему тогда в них верить... 


End file.
